Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display having an improved display quality.
Description of the Background
A liquid crystal display may generate an electric field between two substrates, and may control an amount of light passing through a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates, thereby displaying a desired image.
A lower substrate of the two substrates may include gate lines, data lines, and pixel electrodes. An upper substrate of the two substrates of the liquid crystal display may include a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer including liquid crystal molecules is interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate.
The liquid crystal molecules are driven by the electric field generated by the pixel electrode and the common electrode. The liquid crystal molecules control the amount of the light passing through the liquid crystal layer. However, when moisture infiltrates into the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal molecules may not function properly. As a result, a defect, such as a vertical line stain, an edge dark area, etc., may occur in the image.